Talk:Wights
Featured Article :This article was the Main Page Featured Article from 11 August 2012 to 25 August 2012.--Opark 77 (talk) 00:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization The word 'wight' should not be capitalised, as it is a pre-existing term (rather than a proper name, such as White Walkers). It is not capitalised in the books either.--Werthead (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :...oh. Should "Wildlings" be capitalized?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That one's slightly more debatable, as it's not a standard word, but it's left uncapitalised on the HBO website, so I think we should follow them and leave it uncapitalised here as well.--Werthead (talk) 20:41, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Sapient" not "Sentient" How many times do I have to repeat myself on this? "Sentient" means "capable of sensing pain" - dogs are "sentient". Plants are not sentient. Arguably, insects might not be "sentient" but just following predetermined sets of behavior pattrns. "Sapient" means human-level intelligence, i.e. capable of speaking. The problem is that science fiction stories, particularly Star Trek, got it wrong and used "sentient" to describe alien races half a century ago....and subsequent science fiction just perpetuated the error by continuing to use "sentient".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:59, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sentient is still the proper word. Sentient means capable of sensing in general, not pain specifically, as well as the ability to be conscious, to be self aware. Yes, dogs are sentient. Sapient implies a higher order of thought beyond that. Sentience is a prerequisite to sapience. As the wights are essentially zombies, the question is first one of sentience. The question is whether or not they're even capable of thought on the level of a dog, or if they are more insect-like in that regard. It's actually pretty clear they're probably not sapient, but they may be sentient. The problem has little to do with science fiction writers, but everything to do with your understanding of the words and the context in which they are used.JasonMF (talk) 09:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) GRRM's comments GRRM's comments that Beric Dondarrion is a wight of a sort are interesting, but we won't categorize him as a "wight" on this page. Not yet anyway. Jon Snow might not even be the same thing (the whole Ghost warging thing). Or how Benjen Stark is sort of stuck halfway and still has his consciousness. Such terms haven't been explicitly applied yet. Not sure if it's a formal category. We'll see how this turns out...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:24, July 14, 2017 (UTC) TV-Wights and Dragonglass ....Dave Hill recently said in an interview with BuzzFeed that they made a decision that Dragonglass kills TV-Wights even though it doesn't in the books, citing this happened in episode 6.5 "The Door". ...Did we see that during the Battle at the Cave of the Three-eyed Raven?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:08, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure if we see it during the battle scene, but Bran theorizes (correctly) that the Children used a shard of Dragonglass to stop Benjen from turning into a wight by plunging it into his heart. - 07:13, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't know if that's the same thing as "killing a wight"...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:37, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I think it's the same basic principle - the thing that makes them can unmake them. The wights are an extension of the Walker's magic, which itself is derived from the Dragonglass shards in their hearts. - 12:56, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Gregor Clegane? Does he count, or is he a different class of zombie coz he wasn't reanimated by White Walkers? KillRoy231 (talk) 05:35, August 21, 2017 (UTC) He's not a Wight as far as we can tell. We don't really know what exactly he is, like Benjen Stark, so we just call him "undead." Reddyredcp (talk) 05:41, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Ice Dragon Is Viserion officialy considered an Ice Dragon in universe, as is listed on a few pages here? Or is he simply considered to be an Undead/Wight Dragon? Can we get some clarity on this? Harbinger141 (talk) 08:11, August 29, 2017 (UTC) As it stands now it's up in the air IMO. We just don't know enough about him yet. From reading the History of Westeros book (which doesnt necessarily tarry with the show, but has info on Ice Dragons), they're a lot larger than conventional dragons, able to disappear into water (i believe they roam the further reaches of the Shimmering Sea), breathe ice/cold, and are pretty much considered a purely magical being. Even then, there's sifficiently little information on them. Dragons, I'm under the impression, are more or less considered physical creatures, albeit massive and explosively powerful ones. However, in show, i think its relatively safe to say it's as close as we're going to get to an Ice Dragon. Beneaglesfield (talk) 08:45, August 29, 2017 (UTC)Beneaglesfield Mentions Just curious, has the term "wight" ever been mentioned in the tv series? Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:55, February 9, 2019 (UTC) : "Fire kills wights" (Davos Seaworth, in "Stormborn") --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 07:59, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :: My guess is it's just like "Others". It's an onscreen dialogue thing; "wights" sounds like "Whites" -- leading to confusion about what's being referred to since the spelling is different. It would be great to include that in the notes, provided that's the case. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 05:16, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Army of the Dead vs. army of the dead Should Army of the Dead be capitalized? It seems to be in official references like the HBO Viewer's Guide, but I also recall instances where it was not capitalized. Reddyredcp (talk) 04:41, March 6, 2019 (UTC) : I'd assume so, since what HBO says appears to be canon. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:24, March 6, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think it really matters. GRRM occasionally differentiates between capitalizing place/group names and going full-lowercase. Example: "hollow hill", "winter town", "children of the forest", "the others" --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 15:51, March 6, 2019 (UTC)